1. Field
The subject disclosure relates to lighting fixtures and more particularly to smaller scale articulated LED light fixtures installable as a series of interconnected articulated lighting units or modules and having a length adjustment feature.
2. Related Art
Various decorative and/or accent linear lighting apparatus such as rope light, incandescent lighting, and festoon lighting have been in use for some time.